


Your Kingdom for your hand

by Parkersjiggle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Child Abuse, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King Howard, M/M, Prince!Peter, Starker, prince!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkersjiggle/pseuds/Parkersjiggle
Summary: Prompt; "Can you do King Howard of House Stark wants his son PrinceTony married off to Prince Peter of House Parker to form an alliance."King Howard is looking absurdly pleased with himself, a smug smile planted on his face as he looks upon Tony and Peter. It makes Tony want to do anything and everything he can to wipe it off.But it turned out that Peter of House Parker was charming, fascinating and the most intelligent man Tony ever had the pleasure of meeting. Together they spoke at length about anything from travels to science to arts and back. Tony found himself shaken to the core and bewildered with Peter. As much as he didn’t want to please his father, as much as he wanted to act in defiance, he couldn’t say no to this marriage. He couldn’t say no to Peter.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916575
Kudos: 64





	Your Kingdom for your hand

TW: child abuse, forced marriage

Prince Anthony stepped off his horse at the sight of Knight Rhodes heading towards him, with a dramatic sigh none the less. “How ya doing, Rhodey? Did the old man make you come and get me?” The knight straightened his posture “As a matter of fact, he did, Prince Anthony. Your highness has asked-“ he was quickly interrupted however “tsk tsk how many times have I told you? It’s Tony or Tones when it’s just the two of us.” He gave the knight a warm smile and urged him to continue. “Tony, you must see the king immediately. He seemed pretty frustrated and said it was extremely urgent.” This was met with another sigh. “Alright then, lead the way I suppose”

~

“Where have you been?” His voice was hard and cold, though that didn’t surprise him.  
Tony turned away from him  
“Out.” His father menaced forward and grabbed his hand so tight that he wouldn’t be surprised if it left a particularly nasty bruise “Don’t talk to me like that, boy” he sneered. Tony quickly yanked his hand from his father’s grip and rubbed his wrist. “I was out for a few hours, what’s the big deal?”

His father’s expression held nothing but pure fury “What if something happened to you, Anthony? Huh? Did you ever think about that?” That made Tony pause. Some childhood hopefulness rushed back that he believed to be long buried. “I didn’t know you cared.” King Howard scoffed “I don’t care about you, silly child. I’ve spent far too much money and time molding you into the heir of Stark for you to mess it up now.”

The Prince deflated. Of course he didn’t care, why would he? Why would now be any different and why was he still looking for his father’s approval after all these years of being let down again and again? “Well congratulations, Father. Your prize hog is in mint condition. So, you can let me go to my room now and maybe tomorrow we’ll pretend to be a happy family when the Parkers arrive.”  
“So good of you to have brought that up, actually.” A cruel smile graced the older man’s face. “Clearly I summoned you here for a reason and it just so happens that the Parkers have everything to do with said reason."

Oh, fuck, nothing good could come out of this. That smile only predicted disaster. “What are you not telling me?” He questioned suspiciously. Howard looked up, a frustrated expression on his face. “You’re aware that they have a son? He’s around your age I suppose. Perhaps a couple of years younger, cute kid really, a very pretty boy.” It was slightly concerning and disgusting to hear his father speak of the young man that way. He had never met Prince Parker, but he has heard the stories of his kindness and bravery. His father always associated with the Parkers and he was never allowed in the great hall when business was discussed anyway, so why was his father asking him questions he already knew the answers to. “And this concerns me because?” He replied, seemingly indifferent.

“You’re going to marry him.” Tony visibly paled as he tried to wrap his head around what his father just so casually said. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but no words came out for a while. His father seemed equally parts amused and exasperated at his confusion. “Father, I don’t understand. I’ve been betrothed to princess Potts since we were kids and now I’m supposed to marry a man? A prince?” He retorted a little lamely. “Barbarians raided their kingdom early this morning. It is completely burned to the ground. I’m afraid Princess Potts has no use for us anymore. Their kingdom has fallen.” There was zero compassion in his voice though, a scary nonchalance even. “The Parkers however have an incredible army and lots of gold. They can protect us better and the alliance will be beneficial to the both of us. Your marriage will make our kingdoms one.” He explained as if his son’s life was a mere business transaction.

“Pep...” The Prince’s voice was soft and filled with concern for his friend. “How is she? How is her family?” The King scowled as he stepped closer to the Prince. “Is that care I detect, son? Do I need to beat some sense into you?” Tony flinched and took a step back. “What have I taught you, boy?” Tony sighed, “Stark men are made of iron.” But even iron rusts and bends, he thought. “At least you’re good at memorizing what you’re told. Might be your only redeeming quality actually.” He taunted.

“So... you’re just going to whore me out to the highest bidder? You care more about your throne than you do for your own flesh and blood? I really shouldn’t be surprised, should I?”

“My sweet Tony“ Howard came closer and softly caressed his cheek, Tony was shocked to find him leaning into the touch. “I would let the Parker’s horses fuck you three ways to Sunday if it meant I got to keep my throne for even a second longer” Tony froze, hands trembling and face flushing with heat. “You can either give him your hand or your kingdom and let’s be honest it’s not like I’m letting you make that choice. Get some sleep. We need you to look good tomorrow after all.” And with that he left Tony standing there like a fool, trying to compose himself.

~

Tony looked at the kid and felt for him. Cause that’s what he was, a kid. Beautiful however, with unruly curly chocolate hair, soft pale skin, honey-smooth eyes and a smile so bright. He looked nervous too, gaze darting between his parents and King Howard. It seemed as if he was pleasantly surprised when his eyes finally landed on Tony. He was probably expecting some gigantic, savage, bare-chested monster. After all, there were plenty of ferocious stories about him as well, probably not as lighthearted and kind as the stories about Prince of House Parker.

The younger Prince turned to Tony with his chin raised high “Hello Prince Anthony of Stark or should I call you the Assasiner?” Tony grimaced at the epithet, “Some stories are exaggerated, I’m afraid. You can call me Tony. What should I call you?” He smiled, not unkindly. “Peter, and I was hoping they were. I don’t tend to blindly believe rumors and you don’t seem like a dangerous man, Tony.” Anthony’s smile merely got bigger “I don’t know about that, Peter. I can bite... if you’d like that.” He realized to his own horror that he was flirting with the younger Prince. He could barely contain his racing heart and ragged breathing.

King Howard is looking absurdly pleased with himself, a smug smile planted on his face as he looks upon Tony and Peter. It makes Tony want to do anything and everything he can to wipe it off.

But it turned out that Peter of House Parker was charming, fascinating and the most intelligent man Tony ever had the pleasure of meeting. Together they spoke at length about anything from travels to science to arts and back. Tony found himself shaken to the core and bewildered with Peter. As much as he didn’t want to please his father, as much as he wanted to act in defiance, he couldn’t say no to this marriage. He couldn’t say no to Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like it, I certainly had fun writing it. If you've got more ideas, send them in! :)


End file.
